


Vacaciones de verano

by EluneST, Neko_uke_chan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Relatives, Roleplay, Strongest Pair - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/pseuds/EluneST, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante casi un mes, Tezuka se ausenta de la ciudad. Fuji sigue en su casa hasta que la fecha propuesta para viajar con su familia llegue y apenas coinciden unos pocos días…en el trascurso de un mes de descanso escolar, ambos se extrañan más de lo que pudieran soportar. Una pequeña visita en el intervalo entre el regreso de Kunimitsu y la partida de Syuusuke puede ser suficiente para  recuperar el tiempo perdido entre añoranzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacaciones de verano

**Author's Note:**

> Me complace muchísimo poder presentar de nueva cuenta este role play completamente improvisado que en su momento decidí convertir en una excusa de fanfic. La autoría es totalmente compartida, muestra de esos momentos de pasión que solía tener con Tezuka.  
> Ella asumió el papel de Tezuka mientras que su servidora hizo de Fuji.
> 
> Esto no es nuestro por más que fanteseemos con ver yaoi en el canon, y sigue siendo de Konomi Takeshi a pesar de ello.  
> Advertencias: Lemon un poco fuerte como para justificar la bestialidad

////LAPSOS DE TIEMPO///

~~ cambio de escena

 

Las vacaciones escolares en el preludio de primavera y verano eran más una odisea que un descanso; el traspaso de segundo año de escuela media hacia tercero parecía más largo de lo necesario, ya que al año siguiente verdaderamente necesitarían ese tiempo para los estudiar y prepararse para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad que aspiraran. 

_Este verano se me ha hecho demasiado largo_ suspiró Syuusuke, aburrido, mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia el distante cielo, viendo pasar las nubes que reflejaban el color de su entusiasmo: blancoy desganado.

 Estaba satisfecho por poder pasar el trimestre sin contemplaciones y sin reforzar curso en tan cálida estación;  además, le sobraba tiempo para practicar todas las técnicas que quisiera hasta romper los cordones de la raqueta si era justo. Inclusive, dedicar mucho tiempo y atención a su cactus –y a sus retoños de estación-  porque aún le quedaba un año para preocuparse de su futura carrera y en qué profesión quería verse graduado…por ahora, estaba más obstinado que pez en un vaso.

 _No tengo nada que hacer_ suspiró de nuevo, sin sonreír, sin parpadear, apoyado sobre su muñeca en el muro de la ventana que no cambia. Durante un momento se enfadó con solo pensar en  Tezuka, agitando las manos en el aire para que se alejara de su cabeza .

―Todo porque te fuiste de viaje― protestó, sin nadie que lo escuchara. Frunció el ceño y se lanzó sobre la cama, dejando el aparato móvil sobre la mesa de noche a segundo plano, todo desde que el susodicho capitán le avisara por mensaje de texto que se iría de viaje un mes a la ciudad natal de sus abuelos.

 Pensó en llamar a Eiji para citarlo y matar el aburrimiento jugando tenis, cartas, malabarismo, globo magia, ¡lo que fuera! Pero luego rió ante su idea absurda _Ni que fuera un payaso de circo y_ dejó el celular a un lado.

Volteó hacia la pared contraria, observando una marca grande y roja, precisa para llamar su atención **_Agosto 15: Viaje a Kyuushu,_** cayendo en cuenta queapenas restaban cinco días para salir hasta principios de septiembre a vacacionar en un resort que su hermana se había tomado la molestia de reservar, dos meses antes de la temporada alta, además de la visita obligada a la familia de su madre.

―En tres días regresa.―Se recordó a sí mismo al leer la anotación hecha dos días antes del día de su viaje.

Se sentó a la mesa de la computadora y encendió el aparato con la vaga esperanza de que su arcaico compañero se dignara a buscar un cyber o algo por el estilo para que le respondiera sus malditos correos…cada vez más huraños. Odió el viejo estilo enchapado de los abuelos de Mitsu, quienes no tenían ni tv por cable en su casa en la provincia.

 _Tampoco es que le afecte mucho_ bufó, pensando en momentos como esos que su amigo estaría mejor dos siglos en el pasado, intercambiando señales de humo o tecleando palabras claves para comunicarse. Sí le había llamado un par de veces, al móvil que nunca recibía la atención necesaria y no habían concretado las conversaciones por los fallos del aparato de Kunimitsu...no se atrevía a llamar al fijo de la residencia sabiendo lo estrictos que eran sus abuelos.

El sonido del antivirus le trajo a la Tierra de nuevo y, fijándose en el inicio de la pantalla Windows 7 rió sin querer, pensando en cómo sería el software de una PC si los abuelos del buchou legaran a instalar una _Seguro es 95._

‘No hay nuevos mensajes sin leer en su bandeja de entrada’

Qué mierda.

Cerró el correo y anduvo por la red buscando sitios para entretenerse un rato, vio una película cómica, chateó un rato con algunos conocidos de Seigaku y miró uno que otro video porno cuyas actrices tenían muy exageradas las proporciones del cuerpo para creérselas. Apagó la computadora. Decidió llamar a Kikumaru.

/////

  Los tres días restantes pasaron con una lentitud letárgica: los momentos más extremos que vivió Syuusuke en esas jornadas fueron el armar las maletas para su viaje y masturbarse. Eso, y comprobar que Yuuta aún no era lo suficientemente hábil para ganarle un partido aunque hubiese mejorado, por lo que se desquitó deportivamente con el muchacho de manera constructiva para el menor.

Le había dicho a su hermana que se quedaría la mañana del trece de ese mes en casa de Tezuka, pues esa noche volvería, y Fuji se había comprometido a regresar a su casa a la tarde siguiente para dar los toques finales a las valijas en caso de necesitarlo.

 ―Hoy llega Kunimitsu―  se dijo a sí mismo convencerse de la realidad ya no tan lejana. Sería un buen día, almorzaría antes de ir con su equipaje de mano a para pasar la noche allá, según habían quedado en la corta conversación que la escaza señal les había permitido. El teléfono que yacía olvidado en su bolsillo sonó, reclamando su atención.

‘1 (un) mensaje nuevo’  No creía lo que veía en pantalla. Era de Tezuka

  ** _Hola Fuji, tiempo sin hablar. Llegué hace unas tres horas, por suerte no hubo tráfico y todo procedió en orden, así que ya estoy en casa ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez? Confío en que no lo hayas olvidado_** _._

Supo inmediatamente que esperaba una respuesta.

**_Hola Tezuka, me alegra que hayas llegado pronto, te extrañé. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, es difícil olvidar lo único interesante por hacer en estas vacaciones_ ** _._

Lo envió sonriendo, recordando las emociones diversas e intensas que había enterrado en su corazón y mente durante esas semanas para no desesperarse.

  ** _Hn. Lamento no haber estado en contacto contigo antes, es difícil conseguir señal en el pueblo entre otras cosas. Te espero._**

Sintió la expectativa del otro en esas dos palabras y era curioso, ya que al expresarse por escrito  usaba los mismos términos formales y discretos de su habla, pero aun así conseguía distinguir los sentimientos fogosos de su compañero. Sonrió, respondiendo por última vez antes de ponerse en marcha.

**_No tardaré  mucho …ya he esperado demasiado_ ** _._

Atravesó la estación de metro rápidamente, esperando no encontrarse con un retraso sorpresivo, llegando antes de que la locomotora se pusiera en marcha. En 10 minutos ya estaba saliendo del subterráneo, conteniendo el impulso para no correr.

Una vez frente a la residencia de los Tezuka, con esfuerzo neutralizó de facciones la ansiedad que sentía , esperando a que avanzara la tarde en paz, como había estado esperando desde hace un mes.

/////

Formalidades, saludos, suvenires,  una cena familiar y amena, todo en orden. Intercambiaban discretas  miradas de añoro y deseo cada que podían, cómplices; todo seguía en orden.

―El recorrido del viaje fue más agotador de lo que pensaba, así que me retiro a mi habitación Fuji-kun, puedes quedarte a charlar con Kunimitsu el tiempo que desees― dijo Kuniharu.

–No se preocupe Tezuka-san, eso haré. Descanse―respondió la formalidad. El anciano subió tras despedirse de su nieto, y cuando desapareció en la esquina de las escaleras, ambos tenistas le secundaron.

~~

―¿Descuidaste el entrenamiento? ¿Qué hiciste estas tres semanas? ―rompió el hielo Mitsu, interesado por la respuesta a esa pregunta, típica del Capitán.

 –Estuve ocupado un buen tiempo con alguna que otra diligencia, practicando con Yuuta, también salí con Eiji varias veces―se encogió de hombros. El ojos castaño elevó la ceja, extrañado.

 ―¿Entrenaste con Kikumaru?

–Si…y jugamos toda clase de juegos que te puedas imaginar― seductor, inquirente y sugerente, sabía que su compañero no caería en su provocación tan fácil, pero empezaría por fastidiarlo un rato.

Se miraron fijamente un segundo, castaño profundo contra azul intenso.

―Eres mío Fuji Syuusuke y punto― sentenció seriamente, el aludido se sorprendió alegremente: extrañaba ese lado posesivo del otro pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil…el juego seguiría, y bien sabía dónde iba a acabar.

―¿Y quién dijo que no lo soy, Tezuka Kunimitsu? Eso  me suena a celos infundados, es Eiji de quien hablamos, ¿celoso de él? ¿o de qué?―le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

 –No me gusta que anden mirando lo que es mío y no te vi durante un mes― le recordó , y Fuji rió con elocuencia –Siempre tan encantadoramente posesivo, _Buchou_ , pero deberías saber que el monopolizar no es de las cualidades de un deportista― el capitán lo agarró posesivamente de las caderas .

–Este deportista es un hombre que cuida mucho lo que está a su lado, eso es todo― dijo tranquilamente.

 –Eso es cierto, pero hay un pequeño detalle, –le sostuvo la mano zurda  –la única manera de saber si de verdad algo te pertenece, es dejándolo ir…si vuelve, eres el dueño absoluto, si no, entonces nunca fue tuyo – sentenció dramáticamente soltándole las manos, liberándose del cercano enganche, con ganas de seguir perturbando al otro

>> ¿O acaso te da miedo alargar la correa? Por temor a que no regrese, ¿verdad? –sonrió imperturbable.  Su plan de desquite iba bien.

–Deja de decir tonterías Fuji. –dijo molesto y algo apenado –Solo te cuido, eso es todo, no quiero que te pase algo- concluyó.

–Eso fue un punto – rió el tensai –No hay de que molestarse, si sabes que bromeo- abrió los ojos, mostrando unos destellantes zafiros  –…y tampoco hay de que angustiarse Kunimitsu –se acercó a sus labios y susurró contra ellos, claramente refiriéndose a su pronto viaje :  –No importa lo lejos que vaya, siempre regresaré.

El tenista zurdo sostuvo su rostro con las dos manos y lo besó furioso, el otro introdujo su lengua tras morder levemente el labio inferior, jadeante, sosteniendo sus hombros con fuerza, obligando a Tezuka a retirar sus manos de su cara.

–¿Sabes que hace un dueño cuando su mascota está rebelde? – preguntó expectante.

–Nalguearlo – respondió seguro

–Buena respuesta, ¿y sabes qué hace la mascota? –arqueó exquisitamente una ceja, posando su mano en la camisa, agachando un poco el cuerpo frente a su chico –pues… –habló contra su pecho –lo muerde – atacó uno de los pezones del mayor. Este resopló, riendo.

– Fuji…me encanta lo que haces, pero con esto no se me quitará el instinto de cuidarte.

Acarició tiernamente sus cabellos lacios y claros; mientras el _tensai_ quedó congelado con su mejor cara de póker, contrariado  –¿Qué clase de dueño deja que su mascota lo muerda y encima le acaricia la cabeza? – separó su mano del tórax del mayor.

>> Eso es tan inesperadamente tuyo, Tezuka – bufó, algo desacostumbrado pero ya más tranquilo, agarró la mano sobre sus cabellos y se abrazó con ella –Siempre sabes qué decir, Mitsu –sonrió, sintiendo como el mes sin tenerle cerca se esfumaba.

 –Me encantan esos ojos cuando me miran solo a mí, junto con esa sonrisa- –levantó la cabeza de Syuusuke y mordió su cuello.

Hora de la revancha de Tezuka.

Syuusuke gimió  ante la inesperada mordida.

 –Vaya, y pensaba que yo era el intenso –comentó emocionado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para dar más espacio en su trayectoria –Soy intenso cuando de verdad es meritorio –respondió, agarrando sus glúteos con sus dos manos y haciendo fricción entre sus erecciones. Fuji suspiró, ahogando un gemido en su dulce voz.

–¿Seguro qué es sólo intensidad, o acaso tienes algún ajuste de cuentas pendiente? – se tocó con los dedos la mordida en su cuello, sintiendo un leve ardor al que su entre pierna reaccionaba.

–Es una posibilidad no descartable…todo es relativo, Fuji – lamió la zona herida, buscando cauterizarla.

  _Eso fue un “sí”_ pensó divertido, tratando de reír entre jadeos –No por nada eres tan estricto en tus afectos – paseó su diestra por su ancha espalda, llegando al borde inferior de la camisa e introduciéndola entre ella.

–Y tú tan asertivo en tus movimientos –susurró Kunimitsu con voz grave en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de Fuji, serpenteando su mano hacia la pelvis, rozando la tela de la ropa interior, notando el calor de la zona y viéndose tentado a acariciar por sobre el pantalón por el simple placer de hacerle fruncir el ceño al otro, sintiendo su mirada vigilante .

–¿Acaso querías que hiciera algo más? –con el rostro algo consternado del mayor, el tono desafiante del _tensai_ lograba una nueva gama de reacciones en Kunimitsu –Porque yo si quiero que te apresures –  su ropa se encogía dos tallas contra su miembro.

–Es que me encanta que tu dolor sea lento para disfrutarlo– susurró grave contra su boca, revelando sus verdaderas intenciones –…es decir, que nuestro placer sea lento para disfrutarlo – dijo, jugueteando con la lengua dentro de su boca; Syuuusuke intenta hablar, pero con la intrusa reclamando terreno se le hacía imposible. Recargó su peso en aquellos fuertes brazos que lo apresaban contra el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo como Kunimitsu se deleitaba con tanto juego.

  –…mitsu –alcanzó a suspirar, sintiendo como se asfixiaba entre la falta de aire y el placer enrojeciendo su rostro.

–Me encanta cuando estás así…jadeando…pidiéndome más– Tezuka se permitía el lujo de ser agudo, mientras le quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior a su chico para acariciar y masturbar su erección.

–N-no te ah acostumbres Tezuka, h-hoy es la excepción– posó su mano sobre la del castaño mostaza, marcando el desesperado ritmo que sus hormonas le exigían a gritos. Sentía la mirada lujuriosa y hambrienta del tenista capitán sobre él, incomodándole tanta contemplación.

>> ¿Vas a estar todo el día viéndome así o vas a hacer algo con esa boca tuya?

Tezuka sonrió sardónicamente  –Te pones tan divertido con ese tonito…– comentó mientras masturbaba su erección con su mano dominante y penetraba con dos dedos su recto.

Con un pequeño gritito ahogado en su garganta, Syuusuke dispuso una separación entre sus piernas para dar más libertad de movimiento a la fase preliminar   _No todos los días permitiré que te salgas con la tuya_  pensó, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por su ansiedad, sintiendo como su miembro se humedecía aún más en la cavidad bucal de Tezuka. Casi podía jurar, que, por la mirada triunfante del _Buchou_ , el sabor salado del pre-semen delataba su desesperación.

Éste forzó el tercer dígito y masturbaba sincronizadamente su erección, dejando el trabajo oral a un lado... era un deleite ver los gestos faciales, los quejidos y los jadeos de su pareja. Syuusuke odiaba a ratos que a Kunimitsu le gustaran los juegos de muerte lenta, pero debía admitir que si sabía como sacarle gestos retorcidos de líbido. Su ano dilatado palpitaba, exigiendo impaciente sentir al otro dentro, así que de una u otra forma apresuraría el proceso, o terminaría solo y más pronto de lo que le gustaría.

Con el rostro del mayor cerca del suyo, apresuró un beso profundo; saliva escurría por ambas comisuras, chocando alientos vaporosos.

 _Parece que es cierto que está exasperado_ pensó con deleite el zurdo, pero lamentablemente para Fuji el ritmo lo llevaba él, y para parecer que era conciliador apuraría el proceso, aunque no se la dejaría tan fácil... haría las cinceladas tan duras e intensas como se hace para moldear el mármol; volteó a su compañero y lo penetró de una vez, mientras mordía su cuello para ver si en ese intento tenia lo más puro (su sangre). Fuji ahogó un doloroso grito desde el fondo de su garganta mordiendo su labio hasta sangrar, abriendo los ojos de par en par, mientras un principio de lagrimilla se agrupaba en su conducto lacrimal, pero era más el placer que lo cegaba que otra sensación, así que no tardó en cambiar su rostro por uno extasiado, jadeante y ansioso.

Solamente atinaba a recostar medio tórax contra el colchón, incapaz ya de hacer fuerza con sus brazos, quedando a merced total del profanador.

–Ahora viene la mejor parte, Fuji Syuusuke –susurró bajo y ronco, casi sin aliento, antes de volver a morderlo y penetrarlo con algo de violencia por la intensidad de las estocadas que iban coordinadas con la masturbación de su pene.

–Desgraciado– gruñó, furioso el de ojos azules, retorciendo su cuello. Casi sentía como se partía a la mitad, su erección dolía, quemaba ¡su cuerpo se incineraba! y se sentía ajeno…mantener los labios juntos era imposible, los gritos y gemidos no se detenían mientras sentía como su interior absorbía con gula todo el miembro de su contraparte; el líquido pre seminal, ya más espeso, goteaba desde su virilidad palpitante, su ceño fruncido tensaba los músculos de su cara.

 Mitsu vio las quejas de su compañero –¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gusta? –bajando la intensidad de las estocadas, mezclándose el sadismo y  la preocupación.

–Si te detienes...ah eres hombre muerto– la voz le salió en un hilo agudo, jurando por los dioses que si aquel chico se atrevía si quiera a bajar el compás, lo castraría en cuanto él mismo terminara satisfecho.

Tezuka se sintió ligeramente abochornado, sabiéndose tonto por haberse puesto intranquilo.

A la mierda las preocupaciones y la decencia. Le partiría el culo.

–Eres delicioso... me encantas por todas partes– continuó, susurrándole gravemente al oído mientras retomaba la misma intensidad casi violenta del principio. Demasiado erotismo para procesarlo, su cerebro desconectó cables y dio control absoluto al organismo, predominando las reacciones fisiológicas: sus pupilas azules rodaron hacía atrás dejando en blanco sus ojos, su boca se desencajó al dejarla caer, la saliva goteaba de sus comisuras, bajando por su enrojecida piel facial.

 Tezuka jadeaba en su oído... sus leves gemidos... sus respiraciones fuertes también iban hacia allá, quería extasiarlo tanto como lo estaba él, porque el _tensai_ era suyo, quería que gimiera su nombre  al mismo tiempo que su orgasmo fluyera de su erección.

–¡Kunimitsu! – ardió su garganta ante el nombre gritado, descargando finalmente y con velocidad toda su semilla, sintiendo contracciones que lo obligaban a mantenerse cabizbajo, el éxtasis extendiéndose dentro de su ser al palpar los flujos viriles del orgasmo de su compañero, sintiendo inclusive como escurría parte de el por entre sus glúteos y piernas.

Mientras salía de su recto, el mayor susurró un tímido "te amo" contra su pelo; el aliento de Fuji aún no regresaba a sus pulmones, pero con una mirada corroboró aquel gesto de cariño tan típico de, quien lo creyera, estoico capitán. Una sonrisa enterneció sus facciones, moviendo sus labios en una oración sin sonido que el otro bien entendía "yo también".

Lo abrazó y acarició sus cabellos, lo invitó a recostarse en la cama para extender su cuerpo.  Era hermoso verlo desnudo, si fuera por él lo vería así todos los días... todas sus facciones lo excitaban y deleitaban, lo amaba de todas las formas posibles.

Besó sus labios.

Entre el preludio del sueño y la conciencia, logró sentir unos toques conocidos en su boca, los labios inconfundibles de quien amaba besándolo de vuelta; juntó las pocas fuerzas que aquel juramento corporal le dejó y con un bajo y aterciopelado –Buenas noches, Mitsu– volteó su rostro para acomodarlo contra la suave almohada, quedando en segundos bajo el cuidado de Tezuka y Morfeo. El aludido sonrió y mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura, cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido... por fin había liberado su instinto posesivo, aunque siempre se lo recalcaría a Fuji mientras ambos estuvieran juntos.

~~

A la mañana siguiente, y adolorido como si fuera virgen anal, despertó el joven de lacios cabellos castaños y ojos zafiro…que ya no estaban tan lacios y sus ojos pasaron a ser carmesí.

Le dolían hasta las uñas.

 Por la luz molesta que se colaba entre las cortinas, dedujo que serian pasadas las 8 de la mañana; eso, o sus irritados globos oculares ardían en tonos anaranjados. Volteó y sintió un tirón en la mordedura de su cuello, sacándole un improperio de sus hinchados labios, miró el reloj de la mesilla (las 9:45 am) y después detalló su cuerpo bajo las sábanas y el de su compañero de espaldas a él…estaban vueltos mierda.

Sobre todo él mismo, rasguñado, magullado y mordido, como involucrado en una pelea de perros callejeros. Suspiró, aflojando su entrecejo cuando captó movimiento y sonido a su lado. Tezuka ya estaba despierto, viéndole fijamente.

 –Buenos días ¿descansaste bien? –preguntó, mientras se reincorporaba sobre la desordenada cama.

 –…Buenos días– contestó a medias, sonriendo sin ganas.

 –¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tanto te duele?– temió, sintiéndose responsable 

–Eso es aparte– ladeó la vista, extendiendo su mano hasta los lentes de montura sobre la mesa para dárselos a su dueño, los aceptó y se los colocó –Lo que pasa es que debo regresar antes de mediodía para terminar de preparar las maletas, me voy pasado mañana y regreso en quince días–respondió el titular alicaído. El otro guardó silencio.

 –No te preocupes por eso– habló al fin, rompiendo la atmosfera pensativa –,yo estaré aquí y te esperaré con paciencia, tú solo debes ocuparte de disfrutar el viaje y descansar con tu familia– concilió, aunque también se sentía algo desanimado por tener que separarse de nuevo, pero sabía que no podía monopolizar ni acaparar todo su tiempo en su relación.

–Lo sé– dio por respuesta Syuusuke, levantándose con esfuerzo –Lo bueno es que allá hay algo más de tecnología que en el pueblo de tus abuelos–sonrió.

>>Tranquilo, procuraré llamarte y responder tus e-mails– con el afán de animarlo un poco –Y otra cosa, nada de llamar a Oishi ¿me escuchaste? – le lanzó una punta de bronca, para no perder la práctica, aunque su sonrisa socarrona se cortó un poco por el dolor de agacharse al sacar las prendas de su bolso. Tezuka elevó la ceja viendo sus intenciones, y fue a ayudarle con la mochila.

 –No tendrá tiempo para mí porque estará ocupado con Kikumaru lo que queda de vacaciones–respondió con una media sonrisa pese a su voz neutral, el otro rió –Cierto- corroboró.

En cuestión de minutos estaban bañado. Algunas heridas de Fuji estaban algo ensangrentadas, así como su labio  inferior, por lo que tuvieron que usar el botequín de primeros auxilios que Tezuka tenía en una repisa del closet.

–Te pasaste– le recriminó, tocándose la herida del cuello.

 –Es para que no se te olvide quien es tu dueño cuando estés en otro sitio– respondió con algo de vergüenza, ese gesto hizo sonreír al otro –No se me olvidará, pero sabes que acostumbro a tentar a mi suerte y tu paciencia– se encogió de hombros, ya vestido –y pienso que ese lado salvaje y desenfrenado tuyo no está nada mal, procuraré sacarlo más seguido ¡pero no antes de viajes largos!

–Entonces no te acostumbres a ponerte osado justo antes de las vacacione– acotó, rozando con cuidado la costra que empezaba a formarse en el labio inferior de su chico –No te preocupes, ya sé la justa medida y no me arrepiento de nada– lo miró calmadamente, reflejando serenidad en la vista preocupada de su amigo.

Juntaron sus labios con ternura, entrelazando sus manos.

–Bajemos de una vez– dijo Fuji, encaminándose, Mitsu lo siguió. Desayunaron los alimentos dispuestos por Kuniharu y luego el menor de los Tezuka acompañó a su titular de camino a su casa. Pasó a saludar a Yuuta y a la hermana de Syuusuke, para salir rápidamente y esperarle en la puerta. –No vendré mañana para no quitarles tiempo– anunció con aplomo, Fuji asintió

–Entiendo, gracias por tu consideración – lo abrazó suavemente, sabiendo que Tezuka no es de afectos públicos, pero sintiéndose gratamente sorprendido al ser correspondido el gesto.

 –Cuídate, y disfruta tu merecido descanso – susurró a su hombro, agachando un poco la mirada      –Lo haré, no te preocupes – levantó el rostro y le vio a la cara, encontrándose pintada una sonrisa coqueta en los labio de Tezuka.

–Espero lo de anoche sirva para aguantar durante medio mes, después te haré correr cien vueltas a la cancha por cada día que no sepa nada de ti – discretamente le pellizcó una nalga, sonrojando y sorprendiendo al otro. Sabía que nadie los veía pero aun así no dejaba de extrañarle la actitud desinhibida de su capitán 

–¿Y eso? – cuestionó, algo inhibido.

–Un regalo de despedida – aclaró, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente; Fuji lo pensó un minuto, luego sonrió afiladamente –Lo de anoche puede que se repita cuando regrese– un último y deportivo apretón de manos para luego recibir un casto y fugaz beso de propina.

–Seguro– se marchó, dejando a Syuusuke con la seguridad de saber que más nunca habrían vacaciones de verano aburridas y solitarias. No junto a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero no haber estropeado demasiado la escencia propia de esta historia con mis modificaciones puntuales, pero solo ustedes (si es que hay alguien, btw) sabrán decírmelo.  
> Esto surgió de un roleo por messenger hace años así que espero no hayan anticipado nada muy complejo. 
> 
> Ya te extrañaba, Tezuka~


End file.
